


colliding in the twilight

by Areiton



Series: Find Me In the World [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: “What if he doesn’t like us?” she asks, abruptly.“He’ll like you,” he says, confidant.





	colliding in the twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Lily's POV. 
> 
> Two quick notes: At this point, it's been almost eighteen months since Stiles found Derek's furniture (traces in the sunlight) and six-ish since Derek came in through Stiles window (shadows of the new moon).  
> Also, Derek is still not an alpha and his pack is a weird.

Her heart is pounding, the rapid pulse like drum beating and Eric leans into her side.

From the woodshop comes the sound of Derek’s sander, and she feels a burst of pure agitation.

He’ll emerge moments before it’s time, covered in dust and sweat and those dirty clothes she dislikes so much.

She knows--she _knows_ \--it doesn’t matter. That Stiles has seen worse than a dirty Derek. She doesn’t know what they lived through together, but she knows that since Stiles slipped back into Derek’s life--her alpha has been _happy_. She tried to explain it to Eric, one night, after they fucked and he was lying drowsy by her side.

It wasn’t anything definable though. It was there in the way he slept, a deeper, restful sleep that she thinks he hasn’t had in years. It’s there in the whistle that sometimes drifts from the woodshop, and the sound of Derek laughing in the cabin, when the pack finds him on the phone with Stiles. It’s there in the way he _wants_ to leave the cabin and their shakey territory.

It’s there in the way the shadows that cling to him seem to have grown weaker, loosened their stranglehold.

Even his work has changed. The pieces have always been lovely in a way she doesn’t know how to describe, but before it was a heavy kind of beauty, something indefinitely sad about the pieces he held out to them.

Now--now they’re light. They’re still beautiful, but they’re _different_. They’re warm and almost hopeful.

When she tells Derek, shy and smiling that she and Eric are having a baby, he stares at her with wide, hopeful eyes and pulled her close to scent her and hug her and whisper hoarsely, “Nothing will hurt it. Not ever, Lily. Nothing will hurt your cub.”

She whined and hugged him tighter and felt settled in a way that only her alpha could ever make her feel.

He gave her the crib and matching bassinet two months later, and blushed while she cried and Eric stood, bashful and protective at her shoulder.

Their strange pack was growing and the closer she got to her due date, the more stubborn Derek got about leaving their lands.

It’s why Stiles was coming here.

“What if he doesn’t like us?” she asks, abruptly, twisting to look at Eric and Saul.

“He’ll like you,” Saul says, confidant.

He wasn’t always confidant. That was something he learned here, with Derek, something the older wolf coaxed out of him with long patience and quiet encouragement, until the shy reserve in the dark skinned wolf faded away and a confidant man emerged, one that was wickedly funny and mischievous and _smart_.

She leans into her packmate and says, plaintive, “But what if he _doesn't?”_

Stiles was important to Derek. He was the only piece of a life that Derek ran from that he wanted to keep. He _mattered_ and what if he didn’t like them? What if he got here and hated the life Derek had built with them, and Derek left them?

“Stiles will love you,” Derek says, and she blinks. She’s right--he’s dusty and sweaty and smiling, and she stares at him.

A truck pulls into the yard behind him, and his gaze stays on her as Saul and Eric straighten. He’s smiling, soft and steady, and she settles, the tight feeling in her chest easing. “He’ll love you--he already does.”

“Why?” she whispers.

“Because you love me,” he answers, simply.

The truck comes to a stop, and the three omegas that call Derek alpha turn to watch.

The passenger is an older man, with squinted eyes and a kind smile. He holds himself like he’s spent years in military service, like a cop, but there’s a lightness to him that makes her want to relax near him, curled up and content.

He feels comfortable, like home.

The man who climbs out of the passenger seat--

She stills.

He’s handsome, in away that isn’t immediately obvious, pale and lanky, with dark messy hair and moles scattered across his skin. His bright eyes dart past the wolves, some of the tension in his shoulders easing when he sees Derek and then--

Oh.

He smiles, and she understands it. She understands _why_ this boy, pretty and pale and unextraordinary, pulls Derek like the moon pulls the tides.

He looks at Derek like he’s the sun. Like Derek is everything he wants, everything he lives for. It’s a devotion so breathtaking and vulnerable she looks away, feeling like she’s intruding. And then--

“You’re Lily!”

Her gaze jerks up and Stiles’ grin is different, but blinding, and he bounds up to her. Derek doesn’t move to stop him, doesn’t react at all, aside from waving at the man still ambling up to them. Saul and Eric tense, a little, and she has a moment to feel a flare of panic, before Stiles hugs her.

Like she’s someone he knows, someone he’s missed, someone he _cares about._

And she doesn’t understand _why_.

He pulls back and his eyes are bright--beta bright--and warm, “God, I am so glad we finally get to meet.”

She gapes at him, and he reaches down--hesitates a moment. “Do you mind?”

Eric shifts, and Stiles gaze darts to him before it settles back on her. Waiting. “No, its--it’s fine.”

His large hand brushes, almost reverently, over her tight, distended belly, and his expression goes soft and wonderous. “Sweet baby,” he murmurs. “You have no idea how loved you are.”

She feels like the world is tilting, like it’s slamming into something hard and impossible to escape.  

“I brought you things!” he grins, suddenly and Derek huffs.

“Stiles,” he sighs.

“It was Dad’s fault,” he says easily, a wide grin on his face as he lies through his teeth. John snorts and gives her a warm smile before he climbs the steps to the cabin and hugs Derek.

“Sorry we’re late, son.”

“It’s Dad’s fault,” Stiles shouts again, and then curses as something falls out of the truck. Saul jerks forward, almost involuntarily, to help him and Eric is only a step behind. Derek wraps an arm around her shoulders and she blinks up at him, confused and hopeful and off balance.

“What--I don’t understand.”

“I told you he’d like you,” he says, grinning down at her. She blinks and Derek squeezes the nape of her neck, gently. “Lily, you’re my pack. You’re _mine_ and you’ve taken care of me, for years. Stiles couldn’t dislike you if he tried.”

She stares at them--her pack and the man their alpha loves, and feels it again, that sense of being slammed into something.

His past and present, she thinks. Slamming into each other, and--Stiles bounds up to her with a plush wolf and a hint of nerves in his scent, and gaze, and she finally relaxes.

Their past and their present, she thinks, smiling at Stiles, finally colliding. She thinks they always would. Watching Stiles greet Derek with a grin and a murmur too low for her to pick out--maybe they always would. Maybe it was chance and luck--maybe it didn’t matter.

They were each other’s future.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the last of outsider POV, and I posted them together because I know y'all want to get back to our boys. I just really think seeing the relationship from other people's POV is important.  
> We're almost at the end!! <3  
> As always, I like talking to y'all! Come see me on [Tumblr](http://areiton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
